Fiona's Story
by The Hyperistic Country Loner
Summary: You Get The Whole Shrek Low-Down, But.From Do You Truly Know Anythinkg About About Fiona. Now, She's Her To Let Her Side Of The Story Be Told. From Her Date Of Birth To Her Expereince In The Final Chapter Comes Fioa's Story. Rating May Change Due To Shrek The Third Content In Mind.


**I do not own the aweseness known as Shrek. Hope you enjoy! : )**

Hello, my name is Fiona Felicia Pendragon, the daughter of King Herald Pendragon and Queen Lillian. Yes, I am Princess, but just know that, that DOES NOT make me normal in any way to be precise I've never, ever been normal. In fact, I wasn't even born human, but me being completely is hard for both me, my parents, my friends, and Shrek. Well after a while anyways, but that's besides the point I'm not here to chat up a storm. I'm here to tell you my story and about my life from the day I was born. Don't worry you being bored is not even a possibility.

Ok so as I said I was not born human, well yeah I was born... a frog. Yep, you heard me right now for the purpose of suspense I'll not tell you why that occurred, but I will say that both of my parents were in for shock and that both the midwife and my mom found out something pretty strange about my dad that night. My mother held me gently in her stressed arms a she cried and worried that I'd be stuck like that for the rest of my life-to be honest I would be too, but obviously I was a frog so I couldn't think that. My mother was very excited to be having a baby girl and was highly disappointed to know that I wasn't even human, but to her that didn't matter to her I was still her little baby Fiona whether I was human, toad, or ogre. My mother worked hard to keep me hidden from my father and servants, but when the two of us were alone she'd let me out of wherever I was hiding to play around and she'd often sing to me, making new songs as I slowly became weeks old and even months old and she'd write it down into a special little journal.

Even if my own father didn't truly love me, I always knew in my heart that she did and always would continue to. I loved her so much and during those 8 month as a toad she wasn't just my mother she was my best friend in the whole wide world that I depended upon to keep me safe and warm. One cold night in December on my mom's birthday December 3. There was a blizzard outside so she knew that she wouldn't have time to go out to the garden's with me so she kept me in the shed. Later she felt guilt rush through her body thinking about the terrible things that could've occurred to me out in the cold night. So she put on her hood and shawl and ran out into the soft glittering night. Harold barely caught my mother leaving the castle, but he crept up behind her in curiosity at what she was doing outside in the freezing snow since she hated frostbite. My mom turned back around to stare at the stern eyes of my dad knowing she was busted. I could hear them arguing over what to do with me so I hopped out of my mom's pocket and fell asleep on my dad's lap as to not have to hear the screaming.

I woke up to the soft touch of somebody stroking my head I somehow managed to look up at the smiling blue eyed face of my father. When we heard a loud clash coming from our Dining Hall. My mother gently took me out of my dad's arms and hid my eyes as if something might go wrong and she didn't want me to see it happen. She opened her hands up just as we reached the messy Dining Hall there was an elderly lady of about 67 upside down against the wall surrounded my many of our pots, pans, and plates many of which were now broken. Her gray hair was all frizzed up and her cracked glasses were messed up on her plump face. She got up in a drama queen sort of way marched on over to my parents and yelled about some kind of dark magic proof room claiming that the furniture was attacking her and that she was only using defense. So yes, there was a crazy lady in my Dining Hall. My parents shoed me away so that they could talk to the elder maniac.

I hopped off to the doll house my mother had rebuilt to look like a castle just for. I heard a few shouts, crying, and pleading, but the next thing I know everything in the world goes black as I suddenly and unexpectantly fell asleep. I woke up in my mother's arms, but instead of being cupped in her hands I was held up by her delicate Queen like arms. I looked up to see my thin red bangs in my eyes and I realized that it was all over and I finally got to be loved, and I got rule, and I got to be normal, and have royal friends just like everybody else. That's when I heard the old lady speak these words that changed my life forever both in good and in bad," Your little Princess Fiona Felicia Pendragon will marry my son Prince Charming and make him the next heir to the Far, Faraway Throne.''


End file.
